Electrified
by TheGirlOfThorns
Summary: Alec watches as Magnus teaches their baby magic on his first birthday. Malec oneshot. Hope you all enjoy it!


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Short fic that I wrote for my good friend to celebrate my 300 followers on Tumblr. It's from Alec's perspective, obvs :) Also, Ayah is the Indonesian word for dad. It's my headcanon that the baby calls Magnus that. Also, my headcanon is that the baby is named after Raphael, so… Raffie./em/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I sighed as I turned the key in the lock to my apartment. After a long day of hunting and patrolling with Jace and Izzy, all I really wanted was to kick my feet up on pillows like a cradle at the edge of my bed, snuggle up next to Magnus's warm body, and maybe order spicy noodles from the Thai place down the street, but I knew that was impossible. It was one of the sactifices of parenthood. And today- Raffie's first birthday- brought me the knowledge that there would be more work to do than ever. Pushing the door open, I called out to Magnus, "I'm home!" No answer. He must not have heard me. "Mags!" I tried again. "I'm-" I was cut off by the sound of clapping and giggling, and when I got to the top of the stairs and turned to see Magnus showing Raffie how to make blue sparks trail from his fingertips, just like his Ayah, I was seized immediately by joy and felt a smile stretch across my face. No matter how exhausted I was, I was always happy to see my beautiful family./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Darling, look," Magnus aid, ushering me across the floor to sit next to him. I plopped down, wrapping my arms around the coiled muscles of my husband's, and placed my head on his shoulder, still admiring Raffie. "I think he's getting the hang of it." Sure enough, Raffie's hands had tiny blue sparks coming out of them, flying in every which direction. Just like how Magnus could electrify a room in so many ways, I knew that our son would be able to do so as well one day./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I knew he already electrified our lives./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Do you want me to get the cake?" I mumbled against Magnus's shoulder. "Is he done?" Raffie, having spent the past ten minutes crawling around with sparks shooting out his fingertips and giggling, was now simply laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I don't think that will be necessary," Magnus whispered quietly, gesturing in the direction in which Raffie now lay on the floor, his tiny eyes closed, dreams that I could only hope were beautiful playing behind his eyelids. Pulling myself off Magnus, I walked over to Raffie and brought him to his crib, safely cradled in my arms. He slept peacefully. I stood, admiring, as Raffie slept soundly in his crib, and suddenly I felt a pair of brown arms wrap around my middle./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I don't think he's gonna wake up for a while," Magnus said quietly, taking my hand and leading me out of the nursery. "How about you and me spend some time together? We can go snuggle up in bed and talk. Your feet must hurt, you can prop them up on pillows, and-" he took out his cell phone. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /"Spicy noodles, right?"/p 


End file.
